Battle of Motta (1412)
|date=August 24, 1412 |place= Motta di Livenza, Veneto |result=Venetian victory |combatant1= Republic of Venice |combatant2= Kingdom of Hungary |commander1=Carlo Malatesta Ruggero Cane Ranieri Taddeo dal Verme |commander2=Pipo of Ozora Miklós Marczali † Niccolò di Prata |strength1= 12,000 Troops Assembled on the Livenza by late August |strength2=3,000 Cavalry Hungarians, Bohemians, Germans & Friulians |casualties1=Heavy ''Carlo Malatesta was severely wounded |casualties2=1,300 killed 400 captured several standards }} The Battle of Motta was fought in late August 1412, when an invading Hungarian army led by Pipo of Ozora and Voivode Miklós Marczali attacked the Venetian positions at Motta and suffered a heavy defeat. Prelude The Republic of Venice subjugated Verona and Vicenza after the death of Gian Galeazzo Visconti, and took control of Padova by having its count, Francesco Carrara, executed in Venice. This, and the Republics refusal to pay the annual fee of 7,000 ducats to the Crown of Hungary drove Sigismund, king of Hungary to declare war upon Venice. On April 20, 1411, 12,000 Hungarian cavalry and 8,000 foot crossed the Tagliamento under Pipo of Ozora. The initial Hungarian success and the heavy losses that the Venetians sustained forced the Republic into a peace negotiation (March 24, 1412) in which King Sigismund demanded the city of Zadar, reinstatement of the Scaliger and Carraresi to their fiefdoms and a reparation of 600,000 ducats. This proposition was not accepted by the Republic of Venice and the war was resumed by both sides with great passion. Battle The Venetians increased their army and at the head of 35,000 men, Carlo Malatesta reenters the field in Friuli and conquers the castles of Polcenigo and Aviano. Pandolfo Malatesta, brother of Carlo Malatesta, joins the Venetian force with 1,000 lances and by late august, the Venetians have an army of 12,000 men assembled along the Livenza river, with Carlo Malatesta laying siege to Motta. On April 24, 3,000 Hungarians (incl. Germans, Friulians & Bohemians) under Pipo of Ozora assaulted the Venetian camp from three sides. The Venetian camp was taken by surprise and the Hungarians created a slaughter and started to plunder what they could. Only Carlo Malatesta and the other Venetian generals together with Ruggero Cane Ranieri and his company of 600 horse held off the Hungarians. The Venetian fortunes completely changed when Pietro Loredano burnd down the bridges so that the fleeing Venetian troops could not escape, and thus rallied them back into combat. In the fierce encounter the Hungarians were driven off, with the loss of over 1,300 men and their general killed, several standards and 400 men captured. The Venetians won a hard fought victory, having lost a lot of men killed. Aftermath After being severely wounded, Carlo Malatesta, was forced to surrender his command over the Venetian troops to his brother Pandolfo Malatesta. Motta was forced to surrender after Pietro Loredano and Martino da Faenza bombarded it, killing 60 and capturing 200 Hungarians. In October, King Sigismund arrived in person with a force of 40,000 men, but continued the war with little success. After the failed siege of Vicenza, which decimated the Hungarian force, a truce for five years with exchange of prisoners was finally concluded on April 17, 1413. Sources Category:Battles involving the Republic of Venice Category:Battles involving Hungary Category:Conflicts in 1412 Category:1412 in Europe Category:History of Veneto